


Character Study: Musichetta

by TheBraveHobbit



Series: Taut [7]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBraveHobbit/pseuds/TheBraveHobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern!AU Musichetta: Pharmacist, Visionary, Ballerina</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character Study: Musichetta

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my sandbox-style Modern!AU: Taut  
> Additional content can be found on my tumblr: elfjolras.tumblr.com

 

**Modern!AU Musichetta: Pharmacist, Visionary, Ballerina**

_“But I don’t want to.”_   
_“Did I ask you if you wanted to? You can’t stay in bed all day, and that’s just how it is. You have class.”_   
_“You’re being cruel.”_   
_“Maybe I am, but you’re not dying so you have to get up.”_   
_“Cruel and stubborn. I love you, anyway.”_   
_“I’m glad. I love you too. Up you get.”_

She started dancing the same year her mother died. The two things weren’t really connected, but that’s how she remembers that year, by the introduction and the robbery of things she treasured. She could have danced herself to fame; she’s agile enough. Fame has never been something she sought, however. Musichetta doesn’t need to be well known to enjoy dancing, and such attentions are better suited to those with wilder ambitions than she. For herself, dancing is therapeutic more than anything. Whether she’s on the stage or in the studio, once she’s slid into her slippers and has begun to move, the rest of the world is pushed from her mind, leaving nothing besides her body and the music moving through it. It’s stress relief that she’s happy to offer others, and she teaches classes two evenings a week. She knows how important it is for children to have an outlet. She knows how important it is to have an escape.

Musichetta’s laughter does not come as easily as Joly’s, and her smiles are more expensive than Bossuet’s. Oh, she’s just as capable of mirth and sarcastic wit as her boyfriends are, but her joy does not come so freely. Somewhat reserved since childhood, Musichetta’s smiles are small and private, a matter of intimacy between herself and those she chooses to bestow them upon.

She was already an adult when her father died, effectively leaving her alone in the world. He’d been very ill for a very long time, and Musichetta had been caring for him as long as she could remember, not the reverse. Such labors of love were not a burden to her, however, and she misses her father more than words can say.

Watching people suffer is never easy, even for the hardest hearts, and Musichetta’s heart is desperately kind. She has not yet learned how to steel herself against her patients’ pain; their hurt is as real as her own. On one hand, this exhausts her—sometimes it overwhelms her—but on the other, her compassion couples well with her quick mind to ensure she is effective at her job. Few are as familiar with the ins-and-outs of the medical system as Musichetta, her experience caring for her father and her subsequent formal education serving to make her as fluent in the dosages and combinations of various medications as any medical doctor. Even Combeferre has deferred to her expertise on occasion, and as he begins his residency it is certain that such trends will continue. Additionally, she’s always willing to sit down with patients and listen to their concerns. She does her best to alleviate their fears without sugarcoating their situations. It’s a rare gift, to be so sincere without brutality, but Musichetta’s impossible composure allows her words a gentleness that lends comfort to even the most difficult of patients. That’s all she wants, really. Everyone deserves to have someone that can comfort them.


End file.
